


Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Infidelity, Jealous Rose Red, Kinda?, Kissing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Nudity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: was gonna be smut, but i can't bring myself to write werewolf sex so it's not going that way today
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The silver axe swung through the air, aimed directly for his neck. Bigby jolted upright as the axe swung down. There was a cold sweat covering his chest and the duvet was pooled around his waist. He looked around the room, though if not for his wolf instincts, he wouldn’t be able to see much more than the faint outline of objects in the darkness. Blue and white walls were a sure sign that it wasn’t his apartment - the walls weren’t brown enough to be Bigby’s small apartment. He looks around, trying to work out where he is, though he can’t figure it out, no matter how much he tries to think of who this apartment could belong too. It’s large, almost as large as Crane’s apartment was, many years ago. 

_ Without Crane around, the fables in Fabletown are much better off. Toad was moved into a much nicer apartment with TJ, as part of reparations being made by Bluebeard and Snow following Crane’s demise to all of the fables that had been hurt by Crane's actions. The only reason that Toad and TJ were still allowed around was because of TJ giving information in the case.  _   
  
“Bigby? Are you okay?” A soft voice calls to him, and it immediately calms his racing heart more than anything else in the world could. He looks down to the pale arm sliding up his arm to rub over his hand gently. He can’t help himself, squeezing the hand just enough. It reminds him that he’s alive, that Mary didn’t succeed and that he’s not dreaming, Snow really is laid beside him.   
“Yeah, Snow, I’m here” He murmured, taking her hand in his own. She smiled as he lifted the hand, pressing his lips against the knuckles in a soft kiss.    
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, watching as he eased back down onto his back. 

Bigby didn’t respond, for a while, unsure of what to say. Snow curled impossibly close to him, wrapping her leg around his, resting her head on his chest.    
“Was it Mary? The case?” Snow asked. Bigby nodded, swallowing slightly, almost scared to say anything and break the perfect silence in the room. Snow smiled and curled closer, resting her hand over his hearts. She stroked her fingers in circles, massaging the hair. They lay in silence for a while, sharing the embrace. The clock in the room said it was sometime near 4 am, though neither cared too much.    
“Do you need to be up in the morning? Any important cases?” Snow asked, looking up to Bigby, who appeared to be staring up at the ceiling.    
“No, just paperwork as per usual” Bigby responded, looking down to Snow. 

She’d trailed her hand down to the scars covering his torso, memories of each one flashing through her head like a movie.    
“Good, we’re staying in” She murmured, leaning up to kiss his jaw gently.    
“Don’t...you have work to do?” He asked.    
“It can wait, it’s only Toad complaining about the price of glamours” She murmured. Bigby chuckled slightly.    
“We should’ve sent him to the farm, he’s got TJ to thank for still being here,” Bigby said softly, shifting to curl closer to Snow. She smiled softly and hugged him tightly.    
“I’m not leaving, you know that right?” You don’t need to keep up the macho big bad wolf act around me. I won’t hurt you, I won’t leave, none of it. I’m here now, for as long as you want me” Snow murmured, gently kissing Bigby’s cheek gently. He nodded, tears sneaking out of his eyes. 

Snow felt the tears as they dripped off of Bigby’s cheek onto her shoulder. She didn’t know what to say, Bigby never let anyone see him like this. She held him tightly, neither choosing to speak for a long time.   
“Thank you…” Bigby whispered as he pulled back, eventually.    
“You don’t ne-” Snow started.  _ You don’t need to thank me, was what she wanted to say because it’s true. She’d do all this and more forever and a day if it meant Bigby was still beside her.  _

Bigby shook his head.   
“I do, you see past the label, more than can be said for the other fables. You see me for me, you don’t see me for my past” He said, though his eyes weren’t meeting hers.    
“That’s because you grew, you became better” Snow said.    
“That’s so much more difficult than changing an opinion. I saw how much you had grown when you were dealing with Crane and...those women. The respect you held, you treated them as equals, not lessers because of the careers they chose. Very few fables hold that respect for women, the majority still have those  _ archaic _ views” Snow said softly. She shifted, straddling Bigby’s hips when he refused to hold eye contact for more than three seconds. 

“Look at me, Bigby, please. I know you don’t like people praising you…but this is important to me” Snow said softly. She leant down and kissed him gently. Bigby smiled slightly, not so subtly raking his eyes over her naked body as he moved his eyes to meet hers.    
“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe you were truly a good person at heart,” Snow said softly. She reached down to stroke over his cheek. Bigby cringed internally, he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he reached up, cupped Snow’s hand and kissed the palm gently, hoping the action would speak all of the words he was too scared to say, and there was a lot of them.    
“I love you” He murmured. Snow smiled, shifting to lay down on his chest. Bigby trailed his hand down her back, resting it at the base of her spine.    
“I love you too, Bigby, so much” Snow murmured. 

None of the fables knew of Snow and Bigby’s relationship, not yet anyway. They’d chosen not to tell people, out of Bigby’s fear of people hurting Snow. A lot of people don’t like Bigby for what he did in the past, and that stuff doesn’t just go away, no matter how much good stuff he has done. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in their secret relationship for months, if not years when Snow announced that her sister, Rose Red would be coming to town, after many years of making the promise and not following through. That in itself wasn’t an issue too much, though they agreed that Rose wouldn’t be allowed know of Bigby and Snow’s relationship, Snow was well aware of the effect her sister could have on men, it happened before and it showed Snow not to let her partner meet her sister. 

That was the main issue for Snow, she couldn’t trust her sister, even if she could trust Bigby. He had reassured Snow, numerous times, that he wouldn’t be running off with Rose ever, but all the same, he agreed to keep the relationship a secret and the night that Rose came to town, they spent the night in separate apartments. It was a rough night for both. Between being so used to being together, and Rose gushing about all sorts of nonsense that didn’t take Snow’s interest, they were both ready for the week to be over, after only a few hours. 

Bigby had no sleep, the night without Snow, instead, he sat in his worn armchair, with a box of Huff’n’Puff’s in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. The television was on, but he wasn’t really watching it, he just needed the background noise and instead. He could hear Mr Toad, downstairs, shouting at...something for most of the night, though even that quietened down around 4 am. The city was silent, aside from his beat-up television, showing the same adverts over and over, on a neverending loop. He’d heard Snow upstairs, not that long ago, giggling with her sister, and that warmed his heart for a while. 

Bigby stood up, well actually he staggered up, sometime around 6 am. The four walls of his apartment felt as though they were closing in, and he knew he needed to take a walk to clear his head before starting his shift in two hours time. So he pulled his shirt back on, entirely unsure as to why he’d removed it in the first place. He left his apartment and went to the elevator, hopping inside and waiting for it to go down. 

He felt eyes on him, as he left the gates and began walking down the street, though he didn’t know who it was watching him, and thought nothing of it.    
  


* * *

  
“Hey Snow” Rose said, standing in front of the window in only her underwear.    
“Yes, Rose?” Snow responded, sitting down with her morning coffee.   
“Who’s that? Tall guy, longish dark hair, absolutely gorgeous” Rose asked.    
“He just walked out of the gates” She added.    
“Oh, that will be Bigby Wolf,” Snow said, taking a sip of her coffee to hide the lovestruck smile on her face.    
“He’s gorgeous” Rose exclaimed. Snow felt a pang of jealousy, but she said nothing. Rose proceeded to gush about how gorgeous he was, how big his muscles appeared to be, and much more, though Snow zoned out somewhere after the first minute. Every time Rose saw a man, she got like this. Snow could only hope that Rose and Bigby wouldn’t meet. 

* * *

Mid-afternoon rolled around and Snow and Rose were walking around the city. They had no real destination in mind, but Snow needed to go out of her apartment, she was going insane listening to Rose blabber on about Bigby. The woman hadn’t even met him and she was borderline obsessed with him. 

They were walking back towards the Woodlands when Bigby happened to be walking the opposite way to them. It warmed Snow’s heart to see him, even if only for a split second. He sent a wink her way as he lit up another Huff’n’Puff, before continuing on his journey.    
“Oh my god, Snow! Did you see that? He winked at me!” Rose exclaimed. Snow wanted to break the illusion but instead chose to say nothing. Pulling her mobile out, she looked at the wallpaper - a picture of Bigby and herself, one night when they’d first gotten together. She looked down at the two smiling faces, Bigby’s bare chest, and then she put her phone in her pocket, hiding the picture from the world that doesn’t deserve to know of their love.    


“We should go to a bar later, get hammered and get you some dick!” Rose exclaimed. Snow rolled her eyes but said nothing as she walked in.    
“We can go to the Trip Trap later, but I assure you, Rose, I would like to partake in no such action” Snow stated, pressing the button to call the elevator. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“You’re such a prude, Snow, no wonder Charming left you” Rose chuckled, walking into the elevator. Snow was fuming, though she somehow managed to swallow the rage down.  _ Four days left. She’s only here for four more days.  _

Back in Snow’s apartment, Rose dumped her mass of shopping bags onto the sofa, spreading out like she owns the place. Snow somehow managed to find a seat that wasn’t taken by something of Rose’s, and she pulled her phone out. She typed a quick message to Bigby.    
  
“ _I’ve never known four days go so slow! I’m ready for her to be gone. She wants to go to Trip Trap tonight, apparently, I need to ‘get some dick’. I miss you, and I love you - SW_ ”    
  
“Ooh, who you texting?” Rose asked, becoming incredibly fixated on her sister.   
“No one important” Snow responded, putting her phone in her pocket.    
“Don’t lie to me sister, you’ve always been a bad liar” Rose grinned, lunging for Snow’s phone.    
“It’s not a lie, it was no one important. I speak to everyone in the Woodlands, Rose, what does it matter anyway?” Snow asked, watching as Rose wandered off with her phone.   
“What’s the code?” Rose asked, attempting a number of codes, all of which failed.    
“Not telling, now please give me my phone back before you lock it for an hour” Snow responded.    
“Fine, you’re no fun” Rose pouted, handing the phone back to Snow.    
“Only when you go too far” Snow responded. Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled as she moved to sit beside Snow. 

“Seriously though, is there anyone here who caught your eye? It’s been centuries since…you know, surely it’s time to move on with your life?” Rose said softly.    
“I’m not in a position for a relationship” Snow lied.    
“I have a good job, I’m well respected in this town and I don’t need a man” She lied, all the while thinking of Bigby, and how much her life has improved since she finally admitted how she feels and their relationship progressed. 

In the Trip Trap, later that evening, Snow and Rose were sat at a table in the back corner, while Bigby was sat at the Bar. He’d sent a small smile to Snow when they’d walked in, chuckling into his drink when he heard Rose gushing about him. He said nothing, and had his drink, while Snow could only roll her eyes. 

* * *

It was the third day of Rose’s stay when things finally came to head. Bigby was in the Business office, looking for some files when Rose burst in while Snow was dealing with one of Bluebeard’s many catastrophes, currently on a call with someone at the Farm. It still surprises Bigby that Colin hasn’t escaped yet, though the changes made under the new leadership may have made it livable for him,  _ finally _ . Bigby looked over, but said nothing, continuing to search for a specific file, with help from Bufkin. To tell the truth, though, Bigby had come across the specific file already, he was only delaying, this is the closest he’s been to Snow for days and he's cherishing it. 

_ The new file was one that they’d destroyed millennia ago, so Bigby knew it was irrelevant. It was the Charming file, it’s the only kill that Bigby was ever truly proud of, and the night he destroyed it with Snow, having a bonfire for all of the fables following Crane’s demise, it was the best night of his night. Long after the other fables had gone to bed, he and Snow were stood side by side, watching the flames die down. He tossed the file onto the fire, watching as a single tear raced down Snow’s cheek, but then, a smile replaced it as she cuddled close to Bigby. The flames died out, and they went back to his apartment, cuddling close and eventually falling asleep. _

Bigby was so lost in his daydream he completely zoned out, until suddenly there was someone snapping right in front of his face.   
“Rose! Stop it” Snow said, dragging her sister away.    
“Sorry Bigby,” She said, sending a small smile his way when Rose wouldn’t notice.    
“No worries Snow” He smiled, though there was so much more he wanted to say.    
“Snow, you can’t tell me what to do! I’m older than you, anyway, you don’t control him, if he wants to talk to me, he can” Rose said, escaping her sister’s grip. Snow rolled her eyes.    


“Hey Bufkin, how about you go fly away and do whatever you usually do, yeah?” Bigby said as he realised there was only the four of them in the room. Bufkin nodded and floated away, leaving Snow, Rose and Bigby.    
“Hey Snow, why don’t you go off, the adults want to talk” Rose smirked, adjusting her dress to show just enough breast, though it was completely ignored by Bigby as he walked to Snow and hugged her impossibly tightly. Snow smiled widely, hugging Bigby just as tightly. 

“I’ve missed you” He murmured, not willing to let go. He could hear angry mutterings from Rose, though that only encouraged him to carry on cuddling Snow. He did, eventually, pull away though. Snow smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. Bigby smiled widely, all dumb and love-struck.    
“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He said, picking up the file he was after.    
“Of course” She smiled, looking at the file.   
“Faith?” Snow asked.    
“Yeah, got some loose ends to tie up in the case” Bigby shrugged. Snow smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before nudging him.    
“Well then sheriff, I’ll let you get on with it,” She said, just sultry enough to send a shiver down Bigby’s spine and have a stirring in his pants. He smiled and left the office, not missing the look of utter disbelief on Rose’s face.    
  
Bigby made his way back to his office, but it wasn’t the case he was thinking about when he put the closed sign over on the door.

Meanwhile, back in the business office, Snow had that funny look on her face that Rose had never seen before. Snow knew she probably looked dumb, but she was so in love with Bigby that she couldn’t help but look like this. Bigby didn’t realise the effect he had on many women, especially so on Snow. He could walk past a group of mundies and their knees would be weakening, their eyes all following him, and he wouldn’t have a care in the world for them. It was always Snow, right from the start. 

The realisation hit Snow like a ton of bricks to the face, that she’d been in love with Bigby long before the case that changed their lives.    
  
“Hey Snow, when were you gonna tell me?” Rose asked, clearly upset. Snow did understand why, though she also thought that Rose would have some idea of why she hadn’t told her, especially with the track record of Rose around Snow’s partner. Instead of responding, Snow called out to Bufkin, asking him to cancel all of her appointments for the next few days. 

Somewhere in the rafters, a bottle of wine could be heard dropping to the floor, followed by “oh bother”, and then a moment later “Of course, Ms. Snow”   
  
Snow chuckled slightly, before turning to Rose.    
“Shall we go?” She said, a satisfied smirk on her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following night, after Rose had left, Snow and Bigby were laid side by side in bed, cuddling without a care in the world.    
“So, your sister seems nice, but I’m afraid you’re stuck with me” Bigby smiled, kissing Snow’s cheek gently.    
“She was rather upset that I hadn’t told her about us” Snow chuckled, turning to face Bigby.    
“Let her be, you’re the only one who’s important to me” Bigby responded, stroking his fingers through her hair. Snow smiled, looking up to Bigby. Biting her lip, she leant up and kissed him deeply, wrapping her legs around him as best possible, until eventually, she straddled his hips, deepening the kiss.    
“God, you’re a sight for sore eyes” He murmured, blatantly raking his eyes over her body. Snow flushed, though it was barely visible in the dark of night. It was enough for Bigby’s eyes though. He reached up, stroking his thumb over Snow’s cheek as he gently kissed her.    
“Seriously though, Snow, it’s been painful not having you around” He admitted.    
“I admit, I too found it difficult, though being around Rose added to that difficulty. She would not stop talking about you, you know that right? As soon as she saw you, all I got was “ooh, he’s gorgeous, he’s this, he’s that, blah, blah blah” and I couldn’t even agree with her!” Snow exclaimed. Bigby grinned, flipping the situation so she was laid on the bed, looking up to him.   
“Oh, is that so?” He smirked, gently biting at her neck.    
“What would you say to her now that she knows we’re dating?” He asked, biting a trail down her chest. Snow let out a feeble moan, barely able to form a functional thought, never mind speak enough to answer his question. Bigby sat up, and Snow couldn’t help but marvel at how gorgeous Bigby is.    
  


“Tut tut, that’s not an answer” He chuckled, shifting to kiss her gently.    
“You’re not in work tomorrow?” He asked though Snow wasn’t entirely sure if it was a question. She shook her head.    
“I’m off until Monday,” She said. Bigby grinned and ducked back under the duvet cover, pulling it over himself.    
“Good” He chuckled, feeling Snow's hands already easing into his hair.    



	4. Chapter 4

When Rose came to Fabletown the next time, she chose not to inform Snow that she was coming. Instead, she appears in front of the apartment one Saturday morning. Snow and Bigby are seizing the day off to do absolutely nothing.

They hadn’t moved from the bed at all, and they don’t plan to; not until there’s a knock at the door, anyway. Bigby groans, pulling Snow closer.   
“Who’sat?” He murmurs, entirely too tired to make his brain function.

“I don’t know” Snow responds, tightening her grip on his arm, though after a moment, she sighs and attempts to sit up.   
  
“Stay here, Bigby. I’ll go and check” She murmurs, a slight yawn as she pulls a nightgown on. She makes her way to the door, still yawning. The door swings open and the person standing before her is not who Snow expects to see.

“Rose?” She murmurs, trying to fully awaken herself.   
“Hey Sis!” Rose exclaims, walking into the apartment. Snow groans and looks down before closing the door.

“Hello Rose” Snow says. She watches as Bigby wanders out of the bedroom in only his boxers, walking over to the kitchen. Snow doesn’t miss Rose’s stare at Bigby, but she says nothing.

They both watch Bigby as he grabs the milk carton and takes a drink from it. He wanders over to Snow, leaning down to kiss her as he wanders off into the apartment to find some clothing. He doesn’t remember where it landed last night, during their… activities, so he _hopes_ it’s not too lost.

Snow chuckles slightly.

“What’s the purpose of your visit, Rose?” She asks, bringing her attention to her sister.

“I just wanted to come and see my sister, is that not allowed?” Rose asks, though Snow is incredibly aware _that_ isn’t the reason Rose came down.

“I guess. Where are you staying?” Snow asks.

“Here, silly!” Rose exclaims. Snow shakes her head slightly, but reluctantly agrees.

“Okay… I should dress” She murmurs, following Bigby towards the bedroom. Bigby groans as he sits on the bed as soon as the door is closed. Snow quickly mirrors the groan, sitting beside him.

“I do wish she wouldn’t show up unannounced” Snow murmurs. Bigby takes her hand in his own.

“Don’t worry Snow, I’m not going anywhere” Bigby promises. Snow nods, though her insecurities are still prevalent in her mind. Bigby presses his lips against the back of her hand.

“I promise” He murmurs. Snow curls into his side slightly, kissing his cheek.   
“We should dress, I imagine Rose would like to go shopping” Snow murmurs. Bigby chuckles and stands up after a moment. He reaches for his white shirt, pulling it on. He looks exactly the same as every other day of the week, yet Snow only feels herself falling more and more in love with him every day.

The pair eventually leave the room, fully dressed. It took longer than usual, though that could be due to the fact that every time they got close to being fully dressed, they’d kiss again, and the clothing would very quickly hit the floor. _It’s hard for Bigby to focus with a woman like Snow beside him._

Rose has a look on her face when they leave the bedroom, one suggests she’s been planning something.

Bigby, Snow and Rose eventually leave the apartment. Snow’s hand finds Bigby’s as they walk around the shops, following Rose. Neither Snow nor Bigby particularly want to be here, but they don’t trust Rose enough on her own. _Snow doesn’t anyway._

Sometime around midday and they’re in a café. Snow has wandered off to the bathroom, leaving Rose and Bigby alone. Rose is enamoured by Bigby, anyone could see that. He has no interest in her though, he’s more than in love with Snow.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small black box that has been there for a few days. He’s been trying to find the perfect time to ask this, and he’s never found it. They’ve always been too busy, or too comfortable in bed. He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice that Rose is talking to him until she’s kissing him. He shoves her away faster than he’s ever done anything in his life.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks, anger lacing his voice. Rose shrugs, a slight smirk on her face. Bigby shakes his head and stands up, going outside. He pulls a Huff’n’Puff from his pocket, sitting on the kerb as he lights it up.

After a while, Snow wanders out and sits beside him.

“Bigby, what’s wrong?” She asks, reaching over to take one of his hands in her own. _Is it really that obvious I’m pissed off?_

“Your sister kissed me” He murmurs, after a few moments of pondering. He takes a drag of the cigarette, waiting for Snow to be upset, or angry, with him.

It never comes.

“And you…?” Snow asks, though she’s not sure if she wants the answer.

“Walked out. Wasn’t gonna sit there and let her do that. It’s you that I love, not her” Bigby shrugs, stubbing the cigarette out under his shoe. Snow smiles slightly, curling closer to him.

“I love you” She whispers.

Bigby reaches into his pocket. _It’s not the right place, but nowhere will be good enough for Bigby._ He pulls the box out, resting it between himself and Snow.

“I don’t know, okay… just” He sighs, as though his brain has stopped functioning. Snow reaches down and lifts the box. She opens it, taken aback by the ring. She looks between it, Bigby and her sister for a few moments.

“Bigby, what are you asking?” She asks.

“I know what she just did is what you didn’t want to happen, but I want you for as long as you’ll have me” He murmurs, staring across the road at a trash can. Snow pulls the ring out and slides it onto her finger, _a perfect fit._ She lifts her hand and takes Bigby’s hand in her own. He leans over and kisses her cheek, a small smile on his face. The hurt in his heart that Snow _could’ve_ left lifts.

They don’t move for a while; they don’t need to move. Eventually, Rose comes out and ruins the moment, _she ruins everything._

This is something that won’t remain a secret for long.

Sure enough, it makes its way around the fables that Snow and Bigby are engaged.


End file.
